Sisters of War
by Bloody-Rozez
Summary: Ashton McTavish and Emma Riley are accepted into the 141, Follow their adventures as they uncover secret plots, save lives and fall in love with their best friends brother. After all, my best friends brother is the one for me! ;) Written for USMC Girl and better than it seems! Ghost/OC, Soap/OC.
1. Prologue

**Sisters of War**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This is my first COD fanfiction, so I hope everything is relatively accurate! This is dedicated to my best friend USMC Girl! I hope you like it sweety! :3 ***!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, actually I don't even own the idea really. Well I do but, as stated above, this is all really for USMC Girl, my unofficial twin! ^w^ The only things I own, which I kinda share with USMC Girl are Emma and Ashton.**

**PROLOGUE**

"Hey Soap, I just got some great news from home!" Ghost called out happily as he entered my office throwing the door open with such force it banged loudly as it collided with the wall.

"Haha, I know what you mean Ghost! I did too, but first, what's your news mate?" I asked as I re-folded the letter I had just gotten from my baby sister Ashton and set it gently down on my desk right in front of the few pictures occupying the corner of my desk.

"Well, you remember how I told you my little sister was going through training to be a tactics specialist?" Ghost asked and, despite his baklava, I could tell that he was sporting a huge grin.

"Did she pass?" I asked slightly excited myself, if Emma Riley got a high enough score and were transferred here along with Ashton they might just get along. Not to mention the fact that if Ash were the only female here on base It would cause quite a lot of issues, and it didn't hurt that with another female that awkward transitioning stage would be a little easier to bear for the both of them.

Call me biased but Ashton was quite the beauty I thought to myself as I glanced down at one of the pictures that adorned my desk. This one had Ashton and myself, taken just before I was deployed, in it she was hanging onto my back and leaning over my shoulder, her long auburn hair hanging around us both in soft curls, her big emerald green eyes sparkling with mirth and a grin splayed across her face bringing her pink tinged cheeks out to a perfect contrast with the rest of her beautiful pale skin. We were both extremely close and had always worked well with each other, so I was, of course ecstatic at the news she had sent me in her last letter that she might be assigned the medics post here at the 141...

"Soap... Mate... Hello?" Ghost called out in concern, waving his hand back and forth in front of my face trying to get my attention back on him and away from my wandering thoughts. "You there buddy?"

"Yeah, sorry Ghost," I chuckled as I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment at zoning out so suddenly like that, "Just got lost in thought for a second there mate, no big deal."

"Oh?" He asked and I could tell that behind his glasses his eyebrow must be raised if the sarcasm that I could hear in his voice was anything to go off of. "And uh... What exactly were you thinking about there mate? All I did was mention that my sister was trying to get in and when I tried to tell you if she passed the exams or not you zoned out... You sure everythings alright mate?"

"Yeah, everything's completely fine Ghost!" I grinned up at him and leaned forward, steepling my hands under my chin, "So how did she do? Any idea what unit she qualified and put in papers in for?"

"That's the best part mate!" Oh yeah, he was _definitely_ grinning! "She passed with flying colors! Got first in the training camp she was in followed by her best friend 'Fable', don't know her real name. Both of them actually qualified to come here though! She didn't mention if her friend filed to come here or not but she did! Mate, my little sisters coming to the 141!" By now I was relatively certain that any lesser man would be jumping up and down in excitement until his shoulders slumped and his voice took on a tinge of doubt as he continued, "...Well at least we hope she'll get transferred here. All we know is that she qualified."

At this I couldn't control myself and burst out into laughter, I was pretty sure that Ghost was glaring at me but I just couldn't get myself to care at the moment, "Mate, if what you said is true then I have no doubt she's going to be accepted! Just calm down, it'll work out."

Ghost let out a soft, slightly embarrassed chuckle and started looking around whistling softly before changing the subject, obviously uncomfortable at the turn of events.

"Anyways... What was your news mate? It has to be something good to have gotten you to space out like that! Honestly, I've never seen you like this before mate, so it better be good!"

I smiled and looked back down at the letter a grin on my face and my eyes softening as I thought of Ashton coming here...

"Yeah... My baby sister passed too!" I looked up at him and grinned even wider before I continued, "She was the top of her medical classes and second in her boot camp by just a few points which, if you consider her field and the fact that the camp was for training all of the specialties we have, it isn't bad at all! She qualified for admission into our unit and filed papers to be our new medic just a few days ago."

"Thats great mate! Good thing too, didn't Cookie refuse to extend his term this time 'round?" Ghost asked finally taking a seat in the chair across from me.

"Yes," I said nodding my head seriously and leaning back in my chair with my arms crossed. Cookie was the last medic we had assigned to our unit and quite frankly, he was terrible. How he passed the courses I doubt we'll ever know. "Claimed that he wanted to spend some time on leave and then get transferred back to the states. Wants to 'get away from the crazy people'."

Ghost nodded his head crossing his arms too, "Well mate... Let's just hope your sister gets the spot, she at least sounds like shes competent."

* * *

"Ash hurry up!" I heard a voice scream over the continuous pounding of fists on the bathroom door. My best friend Emma Riley was, for once, up before her alarm clock and was attempting to rush me through what I was doing so that she could use the toilet...

"Emma! This is probably going to be the last chance I have to do this properly until I'm given leave so please, please, _please_ just let me have the last five minutes I usually have of peace before your alarm goes off!?" I yelled back, yes I know I was being slightly rude... Okay, a _lot_ rude but today was _not _my day!

I had been kept up through all of last night for the fifth consecutive night by whoever it was our neighbors were and it was really getting to me. Emma might be able to tune out unimportant noises in her sleep but I was _not_! Well at least when I wasn't in a battle ready environment like we were in boot camp.

I looked back at my reflection in the mirror as I heard Emma huff and then the tell tale sound of bedsprings telling me that she had sat down on her bed to wait.

I sighed as I lifted the eyeliner pencil back towards my eye, I didn't do this very often but today _was_ special after all I thought to myself as I attempted to use the torture device that was eyeliner yet again-

"Ash!" Emma screamed again while pounding on the door and causing me to jump and smearing the eyeliner.

With a muttered curse I flung open the door and glared at Emma, "Yes!?" I growled, relatively sure that I looked like a mad woman what with only one eye having any eyeliner at all which just so happened to be smeared up towards my eyebrow and then back down my cheek.

"I have to use the toilet!" She said while rushing past me and slamming the door in my face.

I sighed as I sat down on my bed to wait absently rubbing at the smear on my cheek as my mind began to wonder.

Emma and I had met during orientation for boot camp and had hit it off marvelously. We had even been assigned the same bunk and our friendship had just grown from there. We had progressed through the assignments quickly and she had even helped to give me extra training when I lagged behind in the physical excursions.

Emma knew things about me that I hadn't told anyone including my own brother. But I also knew things about her that were horrifying... We really were just two peas in a pod...

I glanced back up at the bathroom door as I heard the shower turn on and sighed laying back on my bed.

I lifted my arm to move the strand of hair that was currently residing on my face but paused as I caught sight of the scars that were now a permanent feature on my pale skin. Those scars were the only physical proof of my own past.

I clenched my eyes shut as the memories attempted to take over, flashes of the past overwhelming me...

_"Shut up you ruddy bitch!" He growled as he towered over me, silent tears making their way down my face as I clutched my left cheek in pain..._

_"You won't tell _anyone_ do ya understand me!? Especially not that bloody brother of yours! If he so much as touches me I can get him arrested, you remember that you bint!" He whispered threateningly into my ear before standing up and re-doing his belt before he walked away, leaving me to curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep..._

_We were attending my mother's Christmas party, I should be safe for the night, there are too many people here for him to do anything... Right? We were talking to my parents but I wasn't paying attention, that is until a sharp pain in my arm brings me back to the present. He had gripped my arm with such force I could already feel it starting to bruise..._

_I cried out as he pulled roughly at my hair, my knees buckling under me in sheer pain as I attempted to pry his hand from my hair, i'm pretty sure that if he pulls any harder my hair will come out in his hands..._

_I sigh as I look at the number flashing on the scale, I had lost ten pounds since last month and couldn't seem to keep anything down... Maybe I should tell my parents but... They wouldn't be able to do anything though..._

_Finally a way out! I don't even care that he was cheating on me! All I have to do is make a scene... My parents will hear about it and there will be no _way _they'll let him within a hundred feet of me! Just as I'm about to speak he looks over and lets out a harsh bark of laughter, "What? You think I'm just gonna let you go? Think again sweetheart! You're __not getting rid of me so easily!" I turn and run, their sadistic laughter trailing after me..._

"Ashton!" Emma called out again for who knows what time.

My eyes snap open and instantly focus on Emma's concerned ice blue eyes so like my brothers that it made my heart ache but also with a somewhat bluer quality as if my brothers eyes had been concentrated ten fold, her short black hair which was usually styled in a pixie cut still dripping wet and fresh from the shower.

"S-sorry Emma." I gasp out, only now realising that I was shaking and that tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh Ash," Emma said as she pulled me into a tight embrace. "It's okay love. Now," She pulled back and gave me a warm smile, "Lets go re-do your makeup! I'm not sure what statement you're trying to do with this," She poked my cheek where the remaining eyeliner was causing me to giggle before she continued, "But I doubt the brass would understand."

I giggled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the bathroom, yes, Emma truly was the best friend a girl could ask for!

* * *

"Hey Ghost!" I heard a voice call out as I made my way towards the mess hall for breakfast, I glanced back over my shoulder to see Soap running towards me, clipboard in hand and the happiest expression I've seen him wear while in public.

I came to a stop about twenty feet from the mess hall and turned around so that I could find out whatever it is Soap wanted, I _was_ the lieutenant after all, might as well do the job I was payed for.

"What is it mate?" I asked as he came to a stop in front of me, a grin threatening to split over his face causing me to raise an eyebrow, since when did Soap show this much happiness in public? It's not like he didn't like everyone here but only a privileged few were able to see his 'softer' side.

"I just got the list of new recruits who have been assigned here from Shepard. This time..." Now a grin did split over his face and I could feel myself growing excited, was it my sister? Was it his? Did Emma and Ashton both get in!? "There are only two..." My heart sped up, "Both female..." My breathing sped up now as well, this was it! They must have gotten in! "And both... Related to us!"

"Yes!" I shouted jumping up and pumping my fist into the air. "I knew they'd get in! This is amazing mate! Our little sisters will be on base with us! Woohoo!"

Soap started laughing at my antics but I could tell that he longed to join in, the only thing stopping him however was our proximity to the mess hall, he still cared about his image after all.

"I know what you mean mate, they'll be here tomorrow morning actually. Nikolai just went to pick them up actually." Soap said when we had both calmed down and began to walk towards the mess hall, both looking forward to some grub.

"So are we going to be telling the men about the new recruits mate?" I asked just before we reached the entrance to the tent, they were all getting antsy about it after all.

"Yes... Officially thats all we'll be doing at least," Soap said with a sigh as he stopped me from entering the tent.

"Officially? Mate what the bloody hell is going on through that head of yours?"

"What's going through my head is that its _our _sisters who are coming here! Our two young, pretty, _female_ sisters! Coming here to a base full of men who haven't seen a woman in forever!" He growled out glaring at the tents entrance as though the men were already plotting to take advantage of our little sisters and who could blame him? I was kinda thinking that way too!

If those bloody blighters so much as look at Emma the wrong way I'll tear them a new one! And I know that Soap's thinking the same as me what with the way he's cracking his knuckles...

* * *

"Ashton McTavish..." General Shepard called me forward. Even though Emma and I were the only ones going into the 141 we still had to follow protocol and go through this farce of a ceremony.

I marched forward, posture stiff and straight, this was one of the things I hated about the army... All of the regulations and formality, but hey, at least it got me away from Seamus McGrady and now I got to see my brother again. Yes, things were looking up for me, and this was only just the beginning.

"Ashton McTavish, I now welcome you to unit 141. Make us proud." A short exchange of salutes and quick march back to my place and then it was Emma's turn.

"Emma Riley..." I watched as Emma walked forward, she was made for this. Her posture was perfect, her slim shoulders square and her pixie cut a messy disarray of perfection...

"Emma Riley, I now welcome you to unit 141. Make us proud." He repeated again and they exchanged salutes of their own, crisp and perfect. Emma marched back next to me but while her back was still towards General Shepard she threw me a quick wink that nearly made me break out giggling...

**~*`141`*~**

We were waiting on the helipad for our flight to the 141, whoever our pilot was they were running late, we wouldn't usually mind but we were both excited to see our brothers, not to mention I was practically dead on my feet, five days without sleep will do that to you after all.

Suddenly Emma grabbed onto my arm, her blue eyes looking at me in concern, "Still not getting enough sleep love?"

I shook my head and regained my balance, only now realising that I had been swaying, "No, but it's an eleven hour flight so I should be able to catch up a bit. I'm lucky that I don't need as much rest as most!" I smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

Emma had of course tried to help me get to sleep but I just couldn't. After everything I was always on edge when it came time for me to sleep, Seamus had a habit of climbing in through my window at night after my brother was deployed. After that I just couldn't sleep if there was too much noise and I was always a light sleeper. Emma couldn't even turn over without me waking up...

When Emma and I were assigned new neighbors it was horrible, I doubt they ever really slept at night. Luckily though that was only five days ago so the eleven hour flight should do wonders.

I glanced up at the sky as I had been doing for the past ten minutes out of habit and finally, there way off in the distance was the helicopter!

We of course weren't going to be taking the same one, it would take at least seven hours for it to be back in commision again, but we were going with the same pilot. Nikolai Belinski I think his name was...

The helicopter landed and a large man climbed out, he had dark brown hair and eyes and looked to be... Russian maybe?

"Are you Riley and McTavish?" He asked in a thick Russian accent.

Both Emma and I nodded with a smile and I extended my hand, "I'm Ashton McTavish, you are Nikolai I suppose?"

"Da, dat is me. Nikolai Belinski, at your service." He said taking my hand into his large hand and giving it a warm and friendly shake.

I grinned and Emma shook his hand as well, "Emma Riley! It's nice to meet you mister Belinski!"

"No no no!" He said, his grin growing larger as well. "Just Nikolai! My father is mister Belinski! Not me!" He let out a nice laugh and I instantly knew that he and I were going to get along nicely.

"Now, let us go and get you to ze 141! You," He pointed towards me making me jump slightly, "Look like you could use a nap! Ze flight is very long so I expect you to take nap, understood?"

"Crystal," I laughed giving a nod in the affirmative before we made our way to the helicopter that would take us to unit 141...

**~*`141`*~**

I gazed down fondly at the head resting on my lap, my fingers running through my best friends hair. Ashtons hair had always amazed me, one minute it was a rich brown with only faint tones of red and the next it was a fierce fiery red. She had explained that it changed with the light but I liked to say it changed with her mood. On the rare occasions that she was angry the red seemed to shine through despite the amount of light in the room and when she was sad the red would all but disappear...

Ashton gave a small moan as she turned over in my lap her face now towards me. A small smile spread over my face as I looked at her peaceful face.

It had been far too long since she last slept... My hand ran through her hair again before coming to a stop at the back of her neck and pausing at the slightly raised skin there. Yes, Seamus McGrady was a bloody bastard and I wish that I could kill him but I knew that if I were caught it would kill Ashton... Didn't mean that I couldn't think about it though, I thought as an evil smile spread across my face, yes Seamus was lucky I couldn't kill him off. Very lucky...

**~*!END OF PROLOGUE*~**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** And that's all she wrote folks! Join us next time for the family reunions! :3 There's more to it than that but hey, if I told you everything then you wouldn't come back! :) Catch ya later!


	2. The Arrival

**Sisters of War**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I am on a roll with this story! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! ***!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, actually I don't even own the idea really. Well I do but, as stated above, this is all really for USMC Girl, my unofficial twin! ^w^ The only things I own, which I kinda share with USMC Girl are Emma and Ashton.**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

"'Ve are nearly there, you should probably be waking the golubka now," Nikolais voice called back from the cockpit. We had been flying for around eleven hours now and Ashton had slept through the whole flight, not surprising if you consider how long she's been up, I just hope that she's gotten enough sleep to catch up decently...

"Ashton," I said gently in an attempt to wake her up without scaring her. "Ash... C'mon love, its time to wake up."

Ashton lets out a low groan and sat up on her knees, rubbing at her eyes with both of her small hands, I always smiled when to see her wake up, she looked so innocent and childish this way.

"Welcome to tha land o' tha livin' love," I said attempting to copy her accent and causing her to giggle.

"Thats right kind of you love," She replied attempting to copy my own accent before we both burst out laughing.

Neither of our accents really came out too often but they do occasionally slip in and we couldn't help but make fun of eachother for it. In fact, it was even funnier when they slipped in and we weren't even speaking english! I myself could speak Japanese and a small amount of Irish (Ash was teaching me), but Ashton was another story. She knew Japanese (we learned together so that we could speak privately while still in public), Irish, Gaelic (which was really just Scottish), and a small bit of Russian. For some reason she loved to learn new languages in her off time, she had even looked into being a linguist but had ultimately fallen in love with helping to heal people.

Ashton let out a yawn and looked over at me still looking like she could use a few more hours of rest, her hair sticking up in odd places and her cheeks slightly flushed.

"So when ar' we supposed tae gie tae th' base?" She asked tiredly, rubbing at her eyes again. I smiled at her as I noticed the accent, yes she must have slept well, her accent never comes out after sleeping unless she slept nice and soundly.

"We'll be there in just a few minutes love, did you sleep well?" I replied attempting to play off the accent.

"Och aye, Ah slept huir uv a weel cheers. Ah feel sae much better now, but, did Ah sleep ben th' whole fleight?" She asked thickly as she began to stretch.

"Sweety I don't understand what you first said..." I said attempting to stifle my laughter, her using this vocabulary was pretty rare so I still had a bit of trouble understanding it from time to time.

"Whit dae ye pure techt ye dornt kin me!? Aam 'spikin plain auld sassenach!" She growled looking up at me with a glare and I couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. "Whit ur ye gonnae oan abit ye bampot hen! 'main 'en, spick up!"

"Sweety, your accent is too thick for me to understand!" I managed to choke out between my giggles.

She looked at my with wide eyes as her face turned bright red, "Och bludy heel! help me turn it aff! Thes' woods make a body heel ay a first introduction!" She said loudly in protest. "Weel, wa ur ye still laughin'!? Help me!"

**~*`141`*~**

Ghost and I waited impatiently for Nikolai to arrive with our sisters, we were both excited of course as were the rest of the squad, though they were also nervous about inciting our wrath if they so much as look at them wrong.

"So are you excited mate?" Ghost asked, practically jumping up and down in excitement. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Aye, I can't wait to see my little sister!" I replied with a grin. "It's been far too long for my tastes."

"I have to agree with you there mate, I just hope our sisters will get along," Ghost replied, not sounding too worried.

Just as I was about to respond the sound of a helicopter sounded off in the distance diverting both of our attentions, yes, that was Nikolai all right! I thought with an excited grin spreading across my face.

Not five minutes later and we were shielding our faces from the wind caused by the propellers of the helicopter as it came in to land, the force causing my eyes to sting slightly as well as forcing back Ghosts ever-present hood revealing his dark brown hair.

I held my breathe as I waited impatiently for the helicopter to land and then even more impatient for the doors to open...

Finally the door did open and the propellers stopped spinning, Nikolai was the first out and I had to refrain from groaning out in frustration. I wanted to see my sister damn it!

We watched as Nikolai reached inside probably in an effort to help one of them out only to withdraw moments later carrying two large army-reg dufflebags and a rather large amused grin as he made his way towards us.

"Ah, my friends! Greetings! Ze two milyye will be out in moment." He greeted us in his thick accent. It was always nice to hear, his voice just had a way of making you feel... at home.

"Hey Nikolai! Welcome back!" I said just as he reached us and sat down the duffles.

We all turned towards the helicopter again as the sounds of laughter reached our ears only to see one of the girls' backs as they climbed out.

I could tell from the hair alone that it was Emma, Ghosts little sister, her hair was as black as the night sky and cut short in a pixie like style that curled outwards at the end. She was short and skinny, probably around 5'4" or so. She actually had a build similar to Ashtons though she seemed more... streamlined. As if she were made to serve. She stood with perfect posture, completely natural and I felt a small swell of awe towards her. I knew that she was new to the army as a whole, but she presented herself as a veteran.

If I had been awed by her back that was nothing on what I felt when she turned around...

She was perfect... Small, agile, and the most beautiful ice blue eyes you'd ever see. It was as if the blue had been concentrated, just... Beautiful. Her eyes were lit up and sparkling with pure joy as they locked in on us but, I noticed with no small amount of jealousy, that they were locked on Ghost specifically. Fighting down a growl I had to force myself to focus, she was his sister and my new recruit! Nothing was going to happen there!

I tore my gaze away from her as I noticed another figure making their way down from the 'copter. This one was of similar build though more curvy, an almost exact replica of my mother in her youth except for the hair... She like Emma was wearing the traditional army fatigues with the top open and the light tanktop tucked in, her hair was down and wild as if she had fallen asleep during the flight which I didn't doubt seeing as it _was _an eleven hour flight!

Ashton turned and, upon seeing me, grinned widely before breaking into a run to get closer. She had grown in beauty since I had last seen her and I knew that we were right to confront the guys, we'd have to keep an eye on our girls I thought as my gaze drifted back towards Emma who was hugging Ghost tightly before resolutely pulling my gaze away.

_'Ashton, think of Ashton! You haven't seen your sister in forever so don't go focusing on your mates little sister!' _I berated myself just as Ashton reached me and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's great to have you here love," I whispered into her ear earning a giggle in reply.

"It's great to see my darling older brother again!" She said her accent peeking through slightly.

I grinned at her before I threw my arm over her shoulder and leading her over to Ghost so that I could start introductions...

* * *

I have never been more happy for my sunglasses than I am right now, I thought to myself as I glanced up at the woman sitting across from me.

Right now we were in the mess hall getting chow and I was still in shock, not only was my little sister here but also her best friend Ashton. Ashton McTavish. Soaps sister. Off limits. Damn it!

She was beautiful... Her voice was soft and sweet, carrying softly but refusing to go unheard as if it were the most beautiful strains of music speaking directly to your soul. Her full red lips just begging to be kissed, a cute little button nose and the biggest most beautiful eyes you'd ever see.

They were an amazing emerald color that shined with knowledge and affection, I could see how she managed to break through Emma's mask and managed to get Soap grinning just thinking of her... Now I'm happy I have my mask on and ate earlier, Ashton McTavish would probably be the death of me. My killer? Her brother.

It looked like she had a keen sense of when she was being watched seeing as how every time I would look at her she would tense up and start glancing around looking for the culprit. Hmm, interesting... I wonder if she could tell that its me if I stare long enough... I thought to myself as I look away again, keeping her in my peripheral vision and subconsciously watched as she relaxed and began to eat again.

I focused on her again but just when she noticed Emma did something that shocked not only me but everyone within hearing distance...

"Amaimono, anata wa daijōbudesuka? Anata wa hidoku sowasowa shite iru." She said as she turned suddenly towards Ashton causing her to jump.

"Y wa - hai, watashi wa watashi dake de dareka noda sutearingu no yō ni kanjiru." Ashton replied shyly. Whatever it was she said, it seemed to make Emma angry as she started to glare at any and every single person looking their way.

"Did you two just speak japanese?" I asked shocked, Emma never mentioned learning a new language, that didn't seem like something she would do.

"What? Oh! Yes, we learned so that we could prevent people eavesdropping on us," Emma replied distractedly.

"Do either of you know any other languages?" Soap asked impressed.

"Yep," Emma replied again popping the 'p' as she leaned back in her seat, I couldn't help but smile at the image, it was good to have my sister around again.

"Well?" Soap asked raising an eyebrow, he seemed really intrigued at the concept.

"Well," Emma began with a laugh, she was having too much fun right now, "I know English, Japanese, and Ash is teaching me Irish," I could feel my eyebrows raise up in shock, impressive I thought before we all turned to look at Ashton who began to fidget.

"W-well," It looked like she was uncomfortable with a lot of attention on her, I thought wryly, "I know English, Japanese, Irish, Gaelic, and I'm working on learning Russian."

I could see Soaps eyebrows shoot up like mine had but Nikolai, who was sitting on Soaps other side leaned forward with a grin.

"Is that so golubka? Well let us see how much you know yes?"

Ashton grinned, obviously more at ease while talking with Nikolai, but then again who isn't?

"Nu, ya schitayu, chto ya poluchayu povesit' yego , po krayney mere," She said slowly as if not completely sure with her wording, Nikolai looked impressed.

"Ochen' khorosho , ya vpechatlen . Yesli vy khoteli by , ya mogu obuchit' vas v to, chto vy yeshche ne znayem," He replied happily and after a short pause in which Ashton looked magnifiscently confused a breathe taking grin spread across her face and she began to nod excitedly.

"That would be amazing!" She said happily and I could feel a wave of jealousy spread through me as I wished that I could have been the one to have made her so happy...

* * *

"And this is the infirmary," Joh- sorry, 'Soap' said as he gestured towards the large tent with the red cross symbol on it. I smiled, finally! I could get to work. Most would find my excitement to get to work odd but I truly enjoy what I do. Helping people made me feel so happy and to learn about the various parts that make up the human anatomy and how exactly they function.

"Everything that you'll need should be in there if not, then come to me and I'll send for whatever you still need. Cookie should have left a record of what has and hasn't been done. I'll leave it all to you now... Fable," He continued before throwing me a quick wink and walking off as I giggled. That was going to take some getting used to! Emma was the only one to ever call me Fable before and it wasn't too often that it happened either but, seeing as we were supposed to get used to using call signs I would have to adapt.

I smiled as I walked into my new domain expecting a semi-sterile environment at the least and not at all prepared for what met my eyes, everywhere I looked there was filth, filth, and more filth! I was just about to scream out in frustration when I heard a long, low whistle behind me.

Spinning around I could see Emma- sorry Lynx and Ghost standing in the doorway, I'm relatively sure that Ghost was merely confused at why we were both so disgusted but Emma was in a state much like myself. She had helped me review enough times to know that a sterile environment was crucial.

"What exactly is the deal?" Ghost asked, yes he was confused. No doubt this is the only environment he's seen in this place. Well, only one way to find out...

"Ghost?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes?" He sounded... Hesitant? Pleased? Oh well, I'm new after all, I thought as I shoved my confusion to the back of my mind, there is work to be done here!

"Has this place always looked like this?" I asked gesturing around me at what the previous medic dared to call an infirmary.

"Yes... I think it has... Why? Is something wrong?" He responded, god I wished he would take off those glasses! I couldn't get a read on him!

**~*`141`*~**

"'At bludy divit! Fa th' heel ever gart 'at cheil a medic!? Whoever it is shoods be hung up by their toes an' force fed neeps!" She shouted after a short pause and I could feel my jaw drop, who knew a scottish accent could sound so sexy?I thought as I watched her march over to a small cabinet with cleaning supplies and begin to get who knows what out.

Beside me Emma began to giggle softly as she watched Ashtons movements, I turned towards her curious now, "What?" I whispered somehow knowing that I didn't want to draw attention to myself. Ashton seemed like she was a whole different person now that she was in her territory.

"Oh, Ash is just pissed off at your old medic," Emma responded equally as quiet while still attempting to stifle her giggles.

"How can you tell?" I asked raising an invisible- to her- eyebrow in confusion, sure she seemed a little upset but not really pissed off.

"Simple," She said still giggling, "Did you notice her slip back into not only her accent but also the vocabulary?" I nodded, that was kind of hard to miss, "Alright, what about her hair then?"

"Her... What?" What does her hair have to do with anything?

Emma rolled her eyes now, oh yes, I had apparently missed something big.

"Her hair you nit! The red comes out a hell of a lot more when she's pissed off, see look," I looked over and it did seem true... There was only the slightest bit of brown left within the now flaming locks. "Now, if your done oggling at my best mate we should probably leave before she ropes us in to helping her clean," She said before slowly pulling us both from where we had been standing and back out of the exit.

I would have to watch her closer from now on... Though I doubted that would be too hard seeing as I just couldn't seem to get her out of my head...

**~*!END OF CHAPTER 1*~**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Yay! All typed up and ready to be posted! :D

**Translations:**** Note, all translations are provided through Google Translate, if you know the language and would like for me to correct the mistakes, please inform me of the correct translations and I will correct them! ^-^ Thanks~!**

golubka- little darling (Russian)

milyye- darlings (Russian)

Amaimono, anata wa daijōbudesuka? Anata wa hidoku sowasowa shite iru.- Sweetie, are you okay? You're awfully fidgety. (Japanese)

Y wa - hai, watashi wa watashi dake de dareka noda sutearingu no yō ni kanjiru.- Y-Yes, I just feel like someone's stairing at me. (Japanese)

Nu, ya schitayu, chto ya poluchayu povesit' yego , po krayney mere.- Well, I do believe that I'm getting the hang of it at least. (Russian)

Ochen' khorosho , ya vpechatlen . Yesli vy khoteli by , ya mogu obuchit' vas v to, chto vy yeshche ne znayem.- Very good, I am impressed. If you would like, I can tutor you in what you don't know yet. (Russian)


	3. The Mission

**Sisters of War**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I would like to remind everyone right now that this is AU. I have only recently gotten into COD and do not claim to be an expert... Enjoy anyway though! ^-^ ***!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, actually I don't even own the idea really. Well I do but, as stated above, this is all really for USMC Girl, my unofficial twin! ^w^ The only things I own, which I kinda share with USMC Girl are Emma and Ashton.**

**Chapter 2: The Mission**

I sighed as I continued to copy down the files that Cookie had left, they were completely sub par and I refused to let them stay as is. In Fact this had been my project for the last week, it had taken a full week to get the infirmary properly sanitized then _another_ whole week for me to sort through and inspect all of the supplies that the infirmary had had in stock, one more week for the remaining supplies needed to come in and here I am...

Going through the files of every single person on the base and attempting to put them in order and find out what the men still needed seeing as in the first file alone that man was missing no less than ten immunizations. Ten!

Needles to say i reported Cookie and sincerely hoped he was never allowed near a hospital again.

Letting out another sigh I began to flip through the list of who still needed what that I had been compiling since I first started going through the files.

HPV vaccines, check. Looks like he did something right... Flu shot, needed. Cookies an idiot. Rabies prevention, needed. How could he have forgotten that!? What with all those dogs the enemy was using... MMR vaccine, check.

I growl, irritated at myself, as I threw down my pen and rub tiredly at my face before getting up for the unpteenth time today. I wearily walked over to the entrance to the tent, making sure to grab my radio- I hadn't let it further than three feet away, and looked up into the sky. I knew that I wasn't going to see anything, but it didn't help to stop me hoping.

I just knew that something bad was going to happen today. I was so sure of it in fact that I already had a station prepped and sanitized for surgery. I had even gone so far as to scrub up twice this last hour alone.

My nerves were shot and I knew it, I just couldn't handle this. The people here had become like a family to me in my short time here. One month and they were already my brothers, my confidants. We... All but one.

Ghost and I had become extremely close this past month. I had even found that just hearing his voice... Talking to him at least once a day was enough to keep any nightmares from happening. When I was drowning in my flashbacks and not even Emma noticed he was somehow able to pull me back. But he wasn't here right now... Really no one was right now.

Ghost and Roach were on some mission for General Shepherd. No one really trusted him anymore but they still did it. We had a war going on right now after all and that was what truly mattered. That didn't stop Emma, Ozone and Archer from spying on the meeting however...

Soap would have been there as well but he was currently with Price on another mission that Shepherd had assigned.

Despite the situation I couldn't help but let out a small giggle, I just knew that something was happening there! I think it would be amazing for them to get together! They could be such an amazing couple I thought as I moved back over to my desk. Now, how to get them to admit their attraction to one another?

I was plotting and I knew it but hey, he was my brother and she my best friend. I just wanted them to be happy.

I glance over at my radio and let out yet another sigh, I hope everyone's okay...

* * *

Emma, Ozone and Archer were hidden just inside the thin scattering of trees surrounding the meeting area.

Shepherd was already there, the helicopter going and ready to fly at a moments notice. Shepherd was currently lounging against the side idly smoking a cigarette.

As Ghost and Roach came into view they silently drew their guns and aimed, Emma on Shepherd, Ozone and Archer each on one of the two unidentified Shadow Company soldiers with him...

"Do you have the DSM?" Shepherd asks once he finally reached where they were standing.

At first Shepherd had been wanting the raid to be a full out attack, luckily it had been changed to a stealth mission at the last mission going from most of the force being deployed to only Ghost and Roach, both men looked perfectly unwounded. Roach looked as though his ankle had twisted during what must have been a hasty escape but other than that they looked just as they had gone in, unscathed.

"We got it, sir!" Ghost replied, respectful as always.

"Good. That's one less loose end," Shepherd said as he pulled out his 44 magnum and quicker than they could move shot Roach in the abdomen.

**~*`141`*~**

"NO!" Ghost screamed as he watched Roach crumble before looking up to see the 44 leveled at his head and Shepherd about to pull the trigger...

The world seemed to slow as he focused on Shepherds finger as it pulled the trigger agonizingly slowly. Ghost wished he would just hurry and end it...

The sound of four consecutive gun shots were heard followed by an agonizing pain coming from his chest.

As the world around him blurred Ghost could have sworn it was the exact color of Ashton's eyes... He felt as though he were floating now, his body numb... Still the world was that gorgeous emerald and Ghost couldn't help but think that he could die happily being surrounded by that amazing color. By the eyes that he had fallen in love with.

His one regret? That he wouldn't be able to tell her how he felt...

**~*`141`*~**

"NO!" Ghosts scream echoed around them as they fixed their aims and fired...

Both SC's went down smooth. The bullets blasting through their skulls as though their skulls were nothing more than the practice targets they used at the base.

Shepard, who was already pulling the trigger by this time, didn't go down as smoothly. The bullet hit his throat directly and the shock wave that went through his body upon the impact caused his arm to jerk downwards just as the bullet was released.

Whereas the bullet was meant to hit Ghost directly between the eyes it now hit him squarely in the chest...

The gun shots still ringing in the air Emma, followed closely by Ozone and Archer, sprinted from their hiding spot and straight for the still bodies of Ghost and Roach.

Emma headed straight for her brother, praying the whole way that he was alright... Jumping over Shepherd Emma came to a stop on her knees turning Ghost over swiftly and applying pressure to help stem the wound Emma fumbled for her radio and finally, managing to draw it out, frantically pressed the button to make the call that could very well save her brother...

"Fable! Fable come in! Please!" Emma shouted into it quickly holding back the tears she could feel stinging her eyes, knowing that she had to remain as calm as possible to have any chance at helping her brother.

"What is it Lynx?" Ash answered quickly, she had obviously been next to the radio and sounded nervous, she had had bad feelings about this after all.

"Ghost and Roach have been shot! What do we do!?" I was panicking I know I was and I forced myself to calm down as I waited for the answer.

"Okay, first I need you to put pressure on the wounds, do Ozone or Archer have Roach covered?" Ash said quickly, voice calm. She was in her element.

"Yes, we've already got pressure going," I replied glancing over at where Archer was leaning over Roach listening closely as well. Ozone was scouting out the plane making sure there were no one waiting to ambush us...

"Good, now check the pulse. Is it fast, slow or normal?" Came Ash's voice over the radio, I checked just as she ordered and felt that it was stable, a little weak but stable.

Archer had his radio out now, and we both answered with the same weak but stable verdict.

"Good, now check if their breathing, if they are do they have an exit wound?"

Ozone had come over now so I let him handle telling Ash our answers as I checked for breathing and an exit wound.

"Ghost is breathing but the bullet didn't go through!"

"Same over here with Roach!"

"Both are breathing but neither have an exit wound," Ozone spoke into the radio quickly as we waited for the next command from Ash.

"Okay, now you need some kind of fabric. A shirt, blanket, pad of gauze, anything. Use that to help stem the blood flow instead of your hand. Ozone since you have the radio and I'm relatively sure you scouted the area were there any blankets? Jackets? You need to keep them warm, keep them from going into shock."

"Got it!" Ozone said quickly before digging through a bag I hadn't noticed him bringing from the copter. He pulled out two piles of gauze and handed them to us before laying two blankets across their legs.

"Done," he said into the radio and I held my breath as we waited for the next order to come through.

"Okay now, you have to get them back here to base. Applying pressure is all that you can do right now but make sure to keep them as steady as possible! Especially Ghost, if he's moved too much and that bullet nicks his spinal cord he could be paralyzed." She was talking fast and we could hear objects moving, she was preparing a surgery station more than likely.

My mind was racing, he could be paralyzed? Okay, okay, don't think about that now! We've got to get them back! Ash can take care of them, she'll make sure they make it, I reminded myself as Ozone began to move around. He was clearing out the cots on the inside of the plane and bringing them over, First he got Archer and Roach since Roach was barely conscious enough to apply pressure to his own wound long enough for Archer and Ozone to help get Ghost while I kept the pressure going.

Finally after what seemed like years we were loaded and taking off leaving the bodies of Shepherd and the two SC's for Nikolai to pick up...

* * *

By the time Emma and the others had gotten back I was already prepared and in scrubs. I had ordered a few of the soldiers who were in the rec room to help bring them in immediately and had already gotten in contact with a nearby medic who was currently scrubbing up.

The medic who was assisting her was named White and though White had more experience she herself had more experience with chest wounds so she would be working on Ghost with Whites help if he was done first.

Whites name suited him though, he was tall, pale, with platinum blonde hair and extremely pale blue eyes his lab coat was also pristine, almost blindingly so despite the fact that this was a war zone. He was rather nice however, when he had shown up he had taken one look at her before getting her a nice hot and _very_ strong cup of black coffee. She prefered it with a horrific amount of sugar, her guilty pleasure, but the black coffee had been just what she had needed...

White was apparently from the US, Texas to be exact, and very very kind.

Right now he was standing at the cot next to her, both dressed and ready in their surgical scrubs, and prepared to operate as soon as their patients arrived.

Ashton had already triple checked their records and had the necessary blood ready and already hooked up to the iv. They were going to have to move swiftly if they were going to have any chance for keeping Ghost and Roach alive.

Ashton looked up and steeled her nerves as the wounded men were ushered into the operating room. This was what she was trained for and she would rather die before she allowed either of these men to die because she lost her calm in the middle of operating.

Moving swiftly with a grace that she should not have obtained for years yet she shouted out orders to those left in the room as she prepped Ghosts wound for the operation.

**~*`141`*~**

Ashton rushed into the operating site, hand still applying pressure to her brothers wound. The second the door was open Ashton rushed forward and quickly replaced my hand with her own as we were moved to the operating table and ghost was laid down on it. She grabbed some scissors from a table on the side and quickly began to cut off Ghosts hoodie and shirt all the while barking orders at us.

"Archer, Ozone, go get scrubbed up. You two are the only ones with emergency medical training, you're going to have to assist. The rest of you get out! This room cannot be contaminated! Wait in the waiting room or wherever just get out!" Her voice was firm and her hands moving quickly as she slid the iv into my brothers arm.

Her words were harsh but I knew that they were the truth as we walked out of the operating room, I glanced back just before the door swung closed, the last glimpse I received of my brother was of my best friend leaning over him with an odd, unidentified, metallic object.

I could feel a shiver run down my spine but forced it down. Ashton would heal him, if anyone could, she could...

* * *

The operations had been going on now for close to five hours... Everyone was getting extremely anxious but none more so than Emma Riley. It was understandable, that was her brother in there after all.

No less than three hours previous Nikolai had returned with the bodies of Shepherd and the two SC's, Soap had been informed of all that had happened and what was still happening. Since his and Prices mission hadn't truly began yet he had radioed the one person he never thought he would have to, Marcus Mactaliver.**(1) **He was the only man that General Shepherd answered to and the only one that they could go to on this issue. Mr. Mactaliver had automatically ordered them to abort their mission and head back to the 141 where he was actually _going to meet them_! Nikolai was due back within the hour with Soap and Price and Mr. Mactaliver within the same time limit.

Just as Emma was about to get up and pace yet again, as she had been doing off and on for the past five hours, the doors opened and everyone froze. Everyone was filled with both hope and dread at what was they could possibly learn...

Through the door came Archer and Ozone carrying a cot that held an unconscious Roach between them.

"White got all of the bullet fragments out and patched up. He'll be out of commision for a while but he should be fine," Ozone said as they transferred Roach to one of the hospital beds.

A collective sigh of relief went through the infirmary at this knowledge. Roach would be okay!

"W-what about my brother? What about Ghost?" Emma asked, she had faith in Ashtons abilities no doubt about that but that didn't stop the worry.

Especially not when she saw the looks that crossed over Archer and Ozones faces...

"Emma... Ash is going to do her best. She already is! If I didn't know better I would swear that she's had at least twenty years of experience! Ghost is in safe hands. If anyone can do this it's her," Arched said gently as he rested a hand on Emma's shoulder. But Emma already knew this damn it! She wanted to know what was going on, not just that he would be okay.

Emma wasn't a fool and as much as she would have liked to delude herself she knew that it was a long shot, even if Ash had been right there with everything she needed the second it happened.

"I meant what's been happening? What has been done so far? Damn it tell me!" Emma growled out when they looked like they weren't going to answer.

It was Ozone who answered, drawing a deep breath to steady himself before looking her straight in the eyes and telling her what she needed to know despite the fact he knew it would hurt her...

"Ghost flatlined twice... The last time he didn't come around, Ash did something called 'Cardiac Massage'. His heart started again but White told me the moment she had to do that his chances dropped down to a thirty percent chance of survival. Ash is doing her best though, she didn't even glance up when White took over for Archer here. Have faith hun, that's all we can do."

**~*!END OF CHAPTER 2*~**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Dun dun dun~! Can anyone out there tell that I love M*A*S*H*? Hawkeye is amazing! ^-^ What will happen next? It's anyone's guess... Including mine! :D

**1: Marcus Mactaliver is not in the actual COD game saga/comic. I have made him up, unfortunately it was required. He shall not be in this story that much however. **


	4. A Way Out

**Sisters of War**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This is an AU! Note: I do not know everything about the COD universe! This story is a gift for USMC Girl, I am trying to please her. I hope the rest of you like this as well but if not then oh well, I'm not forcing you to read! ^-^ ***!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, actually I don't even own the idea really. Well I do but, as stated above, this is all really for USMC Girl, my unofficial twin! ^w^ The only things I own, which I kinda share with USMC Girl are Emma and Ashton.**

**Chapter 3: A Way Out**

"Ghost flat-lined twice... The last time he didn't come around, Ash did something called 'Cardiac Massage'. His heart started again but White told me the moment she had to do that his chances dropped down to a thirty percent chance of survival. Ash is doing her best though, she didn't even glance up when White took over for Archer here. Have faith hun, that's all we can do," Ozone said staring her straight in the eyes.

Emma could feel her breath hitch, she remembered when Ash had spent hours studying the technique, claiming that no matter how good the medic the procedure could go wrong. Even if you did everything right it could still turn bad.

She began to feel dizzy as her thoughts continued on like a whirlwind, the only thing keeping her stable was Archers hand which was still on her shoulder. Her brother might die... He only had a thirty percent chance of survival... She couldn't believe this, she might lose her brother!

No, she couldn't think about this! Ash would do the best that she could and then some!

Emma shut her eyes and took a long, deep, breath forcing herself to relax.

"Okay," she said with a small nod looking Ozone straight in the eyes, "Okay. I'm just gonna go... Sit down."

Both Archer and Ozone gave a small smile as they led her back to the chair that she had been sitting in off and on for the last five hours.

She sat there forcing herself to keep breathing deeply and directed her focus to her hands. She couldn't look at those doors, the more that she did, the more that she could feel her heart clench...

**~*`141`*~**

Ashton didn't know how long she'd been in this room leaning over Ghosts body. Hell, she didn't even know who it was she was working with!

At first it had been Archer, she was at least able to remember that. She had been operating for hours though she knew that for sure. Her feet and lower back were aching but she didn't care.

Ghost had flatlined twice, the first time he had come back almost immediately but after the second time she had been forced to resort to Cardiac Massage...

Someone else took over and immediately went to patching the wounds instead of just stemming the blood. White had taken over, good, that means that Roach had pulled through. If he hadn't then White would be out there telling them and both Archer and Ozone would be helping me.

I barely paid attention to what I was saying as I filled him in, it was second nature by this point. I had been trained to section off my senses under pressure like I was doing now. Trained to take everything in from noises, smells, textures, lighting, shading, everything and then filter out the unimportant. I was fully focused on Ghost and that is how it was going to remain until he was stable again...

**~*`141`*~**

Five hours and forty seven minutes. That's how long my brother had been in the operating room.

Forty seven minutes. That's how long it's been since Roach was brought back out.

Forty five minutes. That's how long its been since I was told my brother only had a thirty percent chance to pull through.

Fifteen seconds. That's how long its been since my mind was finally taken off of what was happening in the next room.

Exactly fifteen seconds ago John 'Soap' Mactavish came running through the door and immediately pulled my into his strong arms...

Despite everything that was happening I couldn't help but think that I was in heaven. His strong arms held me so close to him and I couldn't help but to melt into his hold. Taking a deep breath I smelled only Soap, it was so distinctly him that it made me want to just stay there in his strong arms, to never leave his hold and just let him block anything bad from happening ever again. My mind instantly began to clear and I could feel myself relax for the first time since Ghost and Roach were first given their orders from Shepard.

My thoughts seemed to unclog and I was finally able to truly process what was happening...

Ghost and Roach had been shot by Shepherd. I had shot the traitor. Roach was fine now. Ash was working on Ghost and the fact that we haven't heard anything was actually a good thing. Soap had just come in. And now Soap was holding me in his arms...

I was in Soaps arms!?

Despite everything I could feel a small lush rush up my cheeks and the back of my neck heat up. Oh god! I was being held by Soap!

By the man that I have come to love so completely but also by the man who I shouldn't love. The one man who should be completely and totally off limits! He was my best friends brother for Christs sakes! This man should be like an older brother to me or at least that's how Ash and I always pictured our relationships to the others brother.

"I'm so sorry about this Emma," I can faintly hear a voice whisper into my ear. The voice is thick, the Scottish accent deep and the voice rough and husky. I could feel a shiver make its way down my spine. Conflicting emotions being set off by that voice.

One side of me wanted to melt at the closeness between us, the sound of my name coming off of those lips. The other wanted to break down, to curl up into those arms and never leave, to allow someone to comfort me completely for the first time in my life.

Not even Ash and my brother have been faced with a complete breakdown from me.

For my brother I had always had to be strong, the abuse that our father had dished out was so much worse for him... He would only smack me every now and again and then the ever present neglect. But for Simon it was truly hell on earth. Simon was forced into the trifecta; physical abuse, neglect, and mental abuse.

I always knew where my father stood with me... I was dirt and nothing I ever did would change that. Eventually I got that through my head, stopped trying to impress him, and just full out avoided any encounters with him.

Simon though... One moment my father had eyes only for him, trying to ween him into the 'perfect son' like our older brother Jeffery, then the next he was beating him for not being good enough.

Simon was named after our father too... I think that's the reason that he took on the mantel 'Ghost' so easily. Eventually it just stuck. I think that if he got the chance he would change his name to Ghost permanently...

Ash was a different story though... She would have gladly listened to my story and would have helped me through anything and she has but I had already dealt with my problems to an extent... I can't count how many times she's held me as I cried myself to sleep after a nightmare of my father, but more times than not I had been the one to hold her as she dealt with the nightmares that wouldn't leave her even when she was awake...

Unlike me who had had at least six years to get over every last bit of the abuse and then into the job of my choice Ash had used the Army as an escape under the guise of following in her brothers footsteps.

The moment she was old enough she had enrolled and went to school as far away as physically possible without being completely obvious. After she started she pushed herself to succeed and quickly graduated all the while being hailed a 'genius'. She had managed to get her PhD in Internal Medicine before finally getting put into the service and moving through the training until finally we were placed into the same boot camp all those months ago. She'd been going on non stop for so long just to try to get away from her past that she hadn't allowed herself time to properly deal with what had happened. It didn't help that she refused to tell anyone except for her.

Maybe she should talk to Ash about telling Soap again... Then again the last time hadn't really worked that well...

**~*`141`*~**

Ghost felt as though he were floating... A milky white mist was surrounding him as though he were floating in the very clouds. Ghost felt peaceful... Nothing could ruin this moment.

His thoughts were languid and lazy as though they too were content to just float here as well. His body seemed weightless and completely at ease. There was nothing wrong with this moment except for the small nagging sensation at the back of his mind saying that this wasn't right, he shouldn't be here. But... Why would he not belong here? It was absolute paradise, complete and total heaven... But something was missing... What was it?

Ghost turned his head backwards and could feel a sharp stab of pain in his chest. Crying out he turned his head forward again and the pain receeded instantly.

So turning back means pain... Why would he want to go back then? What could possibly make him turn back?

Flashes, images of faces flashed before his eyes... Emma, his darling baby sister. Soap, his best friend. And then Ashton... The woman who had taken over his thoughts for months now ever since he first caught sight of her. The only woman he's ever truly loved and yet he would never know her feelings for him...

Sure he could guess them, what with the way that her eyes lit up whenever she caught sight of him, how they were able to talk for hours on end about absolutely everything and never get bored. How she would sometimes sit just a little bit closer to him than necessary and how she would sometimes blush when their eyes met...

But he didn't really know how she felt... And he never would.

It was as though he were stuck in this blissful haze which seemed to go nowhere, it was either peaceful relaxation or endure that horryfying agony. Who knows maybe behind him wasn't a way out. He didn't think that he could risk it! Even for Ashton.

Ghost was just about to settle back down to try and relax again when he heard it... It was like the Ghost of a whisper, so faint it was almost as though he had imagined it but then again how could he have imagined it when it was getting louder and louder?

The voice was coming from behind him, of that he was sure even with the voices bouncing off of the nonexistent walls. The only other thing that he was sure of? That voice belonged to Ashton...

"Ghost... Come on love stay with me... Keep your heart beating... Don't give up love... come on... You can make it Ghost you have to..."

Just listening to that voice gave him the strength to turn around. As he faced the area that Ashtons voice was coming from he could feel his chest burst into agony. It was as though he were being split open with a hot poker but he refused to turn around again. He would reach that voice if only to tell Ashton that he loved her, to tell Emma that she would always be his number one girl, to watch Soap find that one woman who would break into his heart and make him feel love for someone not biologically related...

As Ghost drew closer and closer to Ashtons voice the pain became more and more pronounced but still he persisted. He did not come this far just to give up damn it!

Finally after what seemed like hours of torture following nothing but Ashtons soft voice telling him not to give up he finally came within sight of his destination... That brilliant emerald green, the exact shade of Ashtons eyes. Looking into that emerald depth he knew what he had to do...

Reaching out Ghost slowly immersed first his hand and then his arm into the emerald light. Slowly pushing into it he merged the rest of his body in until finally he closed his eyes and went through completely. Beyond the green which he had come to consider home...

* * *

Ghost was floating now... Not like he was before. No, now he was more... translucent. More like the ghosts from which he'd derived his name. Looking up Ghost could just barely make out the ceiling of the 141's infirmary... He was floating up in the air, translucent, he'd probably just been dead or at least close to it... Who knows maybe he still was... Ironic isn't it?

He had gotten the name Ghost for how he was able to move so silently and here he was now. A real life ghost.

Aint karma a bitch?

Looking around curiously Ghost saw something that both shocked him and made him extremely happy at the same time...

There in the infirmary's main room stood Soap and Emma. His best friend and his little sister. Now this wouldn't have shocked the hell out of him except for the fact that Soap was currently holding his little sister in his arms and was snogging her senseless.

Ghost could feel the righteous anger welling up inside of him until suddenly a realization hit him like a sack of bricks... He _couldn't _get mad! After all wasn't he the one who had just decided to tell Soaps little sister that he loved her? And if he were being honest with himself he was happy for them!

Soap would take care of Emma the way that she deserved to be treated, he was an honorable man and wouldn't force her to do anything that she was not ready or willing to do. Ghost trusted Soap with his life, how different was it to trust him with his sister?

And Emma would take care of Soap. She would be there for him to vent to and offer her silent support and on the rare occasions that Soap yelled and got angry Emma would be there to bring him down.

Quite honestly they were perfect for each other...

Ghost smiled softly as he turned around and began to float into the operating room, noting in the back of his mind as he floated towards the wall that Roach was currently passed out in one of the cots. Good, that meant that he had made it...

As he floated through the wall Ghost quickly scanned the room, the only thing that was really noteworthy were the two figures standing over his body, it was really weird to say that, _his body_!

The taller figure was obviously male and despite all of the blood that covered him the rest of his appearance was very clean and... _white_.

He didn't know this man so he had obviously been called in from a nearby unit to help operate on Roach and him...

The other figure was unmistakable. He had looked at her almost everyday for months now! That small hourglass figure a model would kill for. Strong yet gentle at the same time. As if she could concur the world but would brake like fine china at the same time. Dark red hair that was thrown into a messy bun to keep it out of her face which was mostly covered by a surgical mask leaving nothing but her eyes showing.

Those eyes... They were heaven on earth and he would know them anywhere. Only one person on this whole entire bloody planet were worthy enough to have those beautiful emerald eyes... Ashton Mactavish...

He however had to take another look at her to truly process how she was positioned. She was on top of the surgical table, one leg up next to his side and the other positioned down by his hip on the other side offering the man in white access to his chest which her hand was currently buried in...

What the bloody hell!?

Ghost drifted closer to look at what it was exactly they were doing...

The man in white was stitching up his chest was it looked like Ashton was checking his pulse and... He had no idea what she was doing with her hand buried inside of his chest... Hopefully they would say something to explain it though...

Not even five seconds later his wish was granted...

"How is his pulse going?" The man in white asked, his accent sounded quite... American.

"His heart's still not beating on its own but I've managed to keep it going stable so far," Ashton sounded exhausted. And what did she mean she's managed to keep my pulse going without my heart beating... That wasn't possible was it?

"Ashton you can't keep it going forever! Cardiac massage is only supposed to be used for a few minutes at a time! You've been doing it for what? An hour? Two? If it doesn't start going again soon there will be nothing we can do! I'm almost done patching his bullet wound up, by the time I'm done if his heart isn't beating on it's own again then there is _nothing_ that we can do! I know that this is hard but you have to accept it!"

"I... I know. But I also know that he's still in here, still holding on. As long as there is still a chance that he'll survive, I will do whatever I can!" Her voice was so full of determination and conviction I could feel my heart swell up with joy. I swear I just fell in love with her a little bit more...

Suddenly there was a gasp and Ashtons eyes lit up in happiness, what happened? What changed?

"I've got a pulse!" Her voice was filled with such hope and relief that I smiled. Yes, it would all be worth it. As long as I could put a smile on her face and make her eyes light up like that I would be happy.

I could feel myself slowly get pulled towards my body and realized for the first time that I was truly going to make it... This experience was exactly what I needed to put my arse into gear and finally admit my feelings to Ashton.

As I neared my body I could _feel_ my pulse getting stronger, Ashton and the man in white's movements became faster and my hearing and vision began to blur as my thoughts got sluggish.

As I finally entered my body again everything turned black. The last thought that passed through my mind was simple and yet life changing all at the same time...

_Life really is too short, I could have never been able to tell Ashton how I feel... This is my way out._

**AUTHORS NOTE: Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy Kwanzaa! Or if you don't celebrate anything, Hello friend! ^-^ Which ever you celebrate! :) Do you like your present? I made this chapter long just for you guys~! :D**

**p.s. USMC Girl: sorry I wasn't able to write the big Dish Soap scene for you in this chapter but I gave a bit of a preview for the next chapter! I hope you liked it anyways! ^-^ But you know how my mind works, sometimes the characters just decide to jack the plot and Ghost felt like being a slightly mushy romantic... And he really wanted to say that karmas a bitch lol.**

**Make sure to let me know what you think people! Tell me what you want to see happen! Who knows, I might end up using it. My plots aren't always set in stone, like I said sometimes the characters like to jack the plot! :)**


	5. Proposition

**Sisters of War**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This is a very important chapter in many ways... With that said...

Roze/Ashton: Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday dear USMC Girl/Emma... Happy birthday to you!

Ghost: And many more~!... On channel four~!

Soap: Where I can see you!... Watch Scooby Doo... On channel two...

Roze/Ashton, Ghost, Soap: And the big fat lady... On channel eighty...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMA/USMC GIRL! WE HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY! ***!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this! I co-own Ashton Mactavish and Emma Riley, I own surgeon/doctor White and ****Marcus Mactaliver and well of course there's the plot... But I don't own Call Of Duty! I don't even own one of the games! Sorry to disappoint! **

**Chapter 4: Proposition**

"I'm so sorry about this Emma," I murmur huskily. I can feel her shiver as I inhale the scent of her hair. She's conflicted now, on what and why I have no idea but I know that I'm going to find out...

I just stand there, holding her tight as she keeps shaking. Finally I can feel the tell-tale wetness of teardrops as they hit my shirt and I tighten my hold.

Her sobs tear at my heart. It was inconceivable, how much I had come to care for her in such a short time...

My happiness at having my sister here had only been amplified when I had seen how well she got on with Ghosts little sister, when I had learned that they had already been best friends I was over the moon.

However, where I should have seen her as my own little sister, I hadn't. I felt feelings towards her that I had never felt before...

"Let it out... Just let it out..." I find myself whispering over and over again and then the dam breaks. She's clinging on to me desperately and her small frame is wracked by sobs as she finally speaks.

Her story comes spilling out from between those lips and I couldn't help but realize just how much I love her... How _in love_ I am with her! I can feel my steel heart melt as she speaks of her past...

The abuse of her father and eldest brother... Ghosts misery... How she distanced herself from all others but him... Meeting Ash and learning of her past...

What past? I thought at the back of my mind. Whatever it was it must have been bad, why hadn't I known about this?

Ash's nightmares and her own... Her fears... Nearly losing her brother... Afraid of what losing him would do to Ash and herself...

Then came the blame... So much misery and self hatred that I couldn't stand it!

I pull back just enough to be able to gaze down at her. Her short hair is mussed, probably from pulling on it as she usually did when she was frustrated. Her eyes were rimmed red and slightly puffy, the lashes wet and un-shed tears were brimming over and spilling down her red tear stained cheeks. But despite all of that she was still beautiful...

I was hardly aware of my actions as I reached out and held onto her chin, drawing her face upwards so that she was looking straight into my eyes.

Leaning forward slowly so that she could stop me if she wished I slowly touched my lips to her own...

It was just a simple peck on the lips and I pulled back about an inch so that she could make the next move, but the electricity that I felt in that one moment our lips were together, that was unforgettable and I could find myself yearning for more...

It seemed an eternity... She gasped and her eyes widened as they searched my own for something, what ever it was she seemed to have found it as she leaned forward and connected our lips again.

This time neither of us pulled back and that spark of electricity from before came back and spread like wild fire...

With a groan I brought my other hand to her waist and held her close so that her body melded with my own, my hand which was cupping her chin moved and instead cupped her face gently...

I took inexplicable pleasure from her next actions as she brought her arms around my neck and stood on her toes deepening our kiss.

I couldn't help but smile as I felt a wave of _rightness _about this... As if our relationship were being accepted...

I pulled away from her and cradled her face as she gasped in an attempt to regain her breath again and smiled down at her.

In her eyes so many emotions shined through that it was impossible to make them all out but the two that I did know were love and confusion...

"I love you Emma Riley. I have since I first caught sight of you on the tar mat when Nikolai dropped you off... And I don't care that your my best friends little sister or that I'm your best friends older brother. I just want to be with you... Now and forever if you'll let me," I tell her still looking straight into her eyes...

**~*`141`*~**

"How is his pulse going?" White asked glancing up at me quickly before looking back down and continuing his stitching. His long hands were nimble as they handled the thread and needle, his incisions precise and I couldn't help but admire his work...

"His heart's still not beating on its own but I've managed to keep it going stable so far," I was exhausted, we had been at this for hours and I know that he's just humoring me with going this long but I just couldn't give up! I know that he's still in there I just know it and until he drags me away and locks me in a room I am going to keep doing what I can!

"Ashton you can't keep it going forever! Cardiac massage is only supposed to be used for a few minutes at a time! You've been doing it for what? An hour? Two? If it doesn't start going again soon there will be nothing we can do! I'm almost done patching his bullet wound up, by the time I'm done if his heart isn't beating on it's own again then there is _nothing_ that we can do! I know that this is hard but you have to accept it!" White was frustrated with me... I know that he is and I think he knows why I'm so desperate to save Ghost but he doesn't seem to feel it... I could tell that Ghost was still there, still with us... Yes it had been extremely faint for a while but I could feel him so strongly now... I was_ not_ going to give up!

"I... I know. But I also know that he's still in here, still holding on. As long as there is still a chance that he'll survive, I will do whatever I can!" I was determined... If I had to attack White and knock him out to keep working on Ghost then so be it! Ghost would live if I had anything to say about it!

Just as I thought that I could feel the soft _bump_ of Ghosts heart as it began to beat again.

"I've got a pulse!" I cried out in relief as the pulse under my finger tips got stronger with each passing second. _Bump bump... Bump bump... Bump bump... _My own heart was pounding now as I could feel a grin spread across my face...

Yes, Ghost was going to live, without a doubt. He had pulled through!

* * *

It had been about half an hour since Soaps confession and their subsequent snog fest... Emma was still shocked at all that had happened, her brother being shot and then getting kissed by Soap... Getting told that Soap loved her and now here she sat, a hundred times calmer as she felt Soap squeeze her hand gently.

God she wasn't looking forward to telling Ash and Ghost about this! Ash would probably get that knowing smirk and her brother would throw a right fit!

Just as I was about to tell Soap about my worries the doors to the infirmary opened and in walked a man I had never seen before...

He was tall, about as tall as Soap and my brother but was built more like Soap with large bulging muscles and a broad chest. He had gingery red hair with specks of silver spattered throughout. He wore a suit shockingly enough however somehow he managed to make it look completely casual...

Soap and I immediately stood at attention, postures straight and a salute up within moments of him entering the room. This was obviously Marcus Mactaliver, the man who was supposably higher up that General Shepherd had been.

"At ease," He immediately responded in a gruff voice, he sounded Scottish but without the slight accent... We waited as he sat down before sitting ourselves and looking at him with our full attention.

"I am Marcus Mactaliver, I am the head general of Culddu. As in C.U.L.D.D.U., or Conservazione umanitario e l'organizzazione dell'iniziativa diritti umani. We are a top secret organization that only a hand full of people are allowed to know of-" He was cut off as the doors leading to the infirmary opened and Soap and I immediately stood, rushing to the doors and holding them open.

I could feel my heart constrict and tears of joy leap to my eyes as Ash and White carried the cot out and set it next to Roach. On the cot was my brother, Baklava still on but an oxygen tank going anyway helping him to breathe, his chest rising and falling... He was alive!

The second they had him situated I sprang onto Ashton and hugging her as hard as I could a stream of thank you's running out of my mouth as she hugged me back.

"Shh, it's okay Em. He's alive and he's going to pull through. It's okay, shh..." She kept whispering in my ear.

Finally I looked up into her face from my position of holding onto her waist to see her grinning down at me, relief clear in her eyes. She looked exhausted and ecstatic all at the same time and I couldn't help but feel that much more grateful for her being here.

After another minute we both stood and she seemed to realize the strange man in the room but she proved to shock us all as her eyes lit with familiarity and she and the stranger grinned at each other...

"Marcus! What are you doing here?" She asked rushing over to him and exchanging a light hug. I glanced over to Soap and could tell that he was just as shocked and confused as I was.

"Well Ashton... I have a proposition for you..."

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yay! Ghosts alive! Emma and Soap are together! And it looks like there's another couple coming to life soon! But what is this proposition that Mr. Mactaliver has? Stay tuned to find out!**

**P.S.: Okay, I know that it's not as long as I usually make it but it's not too bad for one day's worth of writing! Plus there was nothing else I could add since I reached the point I wished to stop at... :( Sorry!**

**P.P.S.: Culddu or C.U.L.D.D.U., or Conservazione umanitario e l'organizzazione dell'iniziativa diritti umani, aka: Humanitarian preservation and human rights initiative organization. This is MINE! Pronounced (Cul- like the beggining of Cullen, Ddu- like 'dew', Think Mor'du from Brave lol. so thats cull-dew XD yaya I know bad name but hey I needed something! :)  
**


End file.
